A Brief History of Magic
by Cronus Tempus
Summary: Explained in a way Professor Binns could never emulate, the mysteries of the wizard world, from the origins of Magic to the First Wizarding War are explained. The betrayals, upheavals, dark days and great triumphs are brought to light in this little slice of history,
1. The Origins and Nature of Magic

A Brief History of Magic

By Cronus Tempus

Chapter One: The Origins and Nature of Magic

Of all the physical phenomena in our world, one of the least understood and simultaneously vital is how certain humans are able to manipulate the forces of nature for their own benefit, using, for lack of a better word, magic. It is in a way fitting that that which defies logic has no logical explanation. Many witches and wizards who are born with magic simply take it as a given, considering it an immutable fact of life. The sky is blue, the Earth is round, and a fraction of the population has the ability to conjure, charm, enchant and curse using a force of unquestionable power.

This naive assertion does not stand up to the empirical, muggle, habit of thought. The sky is blue because water particles in the atmosphere scatter the light in a way that makes it appear so. The Earth is round because gravitational forces pull all the planets mass towards the center, evening it out to a rough sphere. Therefore, it holds true that there must be some explanation, some cause, for magical abilities.

Discovering that cause, however, has proven to be one of the greatest academic challenges the world has ever faced. This is not necessarily because of the difficulty of the problem, but the difficulty of finding someone who is willing to solve it. As many scholars have noted, the vast majority of the Wizarding population lacks even the most basic logical thought processes. To illustrate this point, consider that a Fidelius Charm meant to protect a families house could easily have one family member as the caster and another as the secret keeper, making their house invulnerable from attack,and that despite that most families choose an outside third party to be the secret keeper as a 'show of trust'.

As a direct result of this lack of inquisitive thought, there has been until recently virtually no research on how magic works. Due to the International Statute of Secrecy of 1692, the Wizarding and the Muggle communities have been completely separate. Perhaps as a result of their separation from magic, the muggles, or the non magical population, have refined the empirical habit of thought as their only weapon of survival. If the Muggle Academia ever discovered our existence, I do not doubt for a moment that they could discover the answer to our quandary conclusively and rapidly. Because of our reclusive nature, this eventuality is unlikely and to most members of the Magical World undesirable.

However, while there has been no grand muggle study into the nature of magic, there have been a handful of individuals, be they the parents of muggleborns, squibs, or peculiarly logical wizards, who have over the years compiled piecemeal data and made certain basic discoveries about the functioning of magic.

The low number of Muggleborns and the lower number of scientist relatives, as well as the shortage of scientifically inclined squibs, has limited research into the topic considerably. The greater challenge still is that the few individuals who are able to study magic logically must do so in secret.

What my muggle colleagues and I have been able to discover over the years is that there is a genetic explanation for magic. The 'Magic Gene' is unique in the human genome in the way that it is a dominant yet rare trait. The Magic gene was most likely the result of a mutation, roughly 100,000 years ago, the result of a DNA mistranslation that created 'magical enzymes' spread throughout the body capable of harnessing and manipulating magical energy. The date of 100,000 years is given as it is the earliest time period where fossilized human remains have been found with the residue of magical energy.

The gene has no apparent other function when correctly translated, and magical ability is only created when the error occurs. However, this error stays in the genetic code of the individual and will be almost invariably passed down to their offspring. Squibs occur when there is yet another error in the copying of genetic code into sex cells that corrects the mistranslation and renders the individual

non-magical. Muggleborns are created when the genetic glitch happens once more, and, contrary to pureblood belief, they are in no way inferior in terms of magical abilities.

After this fateful mutation in the original witch or wizard, more and more of their progeny survived and passed on their own genes. It is possible, although unproven, that at this point every human on Earth possesses the 'magic gene' and it is merely dormant within muggles rather than absent.

Even with the ability to harness magic, these proto-wizards were vastly different from their modern counterparts. Even for those who can harness magic, controlling it is extremely difficult. Modern wizards can focus their powers using incantations, wands and large amounts of practice, but, with the exception of the latter, none of these tools were available for the majority of human history. The extent of magical ability in most early wizards was the occasional bit of 'accidental magic' that so many wizarding children experience. These small benefits were still enough to become survival assets, and those who could preform occasional 'miracles' were awarded respect, authority and the premier choice of mates. The rejuvenating powers associated with even latent magical power meant that these individuals lived longer and healed more quickly than the average human.

As time went on, the magical population plateaued at roughly 5% of total humans (This ratio would eventually shrink significantly in the muggles favor). This ceiling was likely the result of the increasing tendency for magical individuals to breed with other magical individuals rather than 'lesser' humans. Were this not the case, there would likely be no difference between the Wizarding world, and those who we habitually refer to as muggles. As a result of this selective breeding, two human civilizations exist on our planet, one almost completely ignorant of the other.

After Humanity advanced into the precursory stages of civilization, a handful of magical beings were able to wandlessly manipulate their powers. These wizards often took the place of deities ( a notable example being Zues, the lightning master, who was one of a handful to master the secretive art of elemental magic.) These wizards and witches influenced muggle society long after their own deaths, and tales of their exploits remain famous to this day.

Human development of magic is also directly responsible for most of the more fantastic fauna and flora on our planet. Most, if not all, magical creatures are in fact the result of early wizards trying to breed domestic animals. The hydra, basilisk, pixie, phoenix, and cerberus were all examples of this. Many of them were used for the purpose of terrorizing the muggle population, or otherwise battling other wizards . It is speculated that the first parseltongue created the hydra and the basilisk. Each creature outlived its master and continued to breed afterward ,with the exception of those like the basilisk, which must be bred under specific circumstances by wizards. Goblins, Centaurs, and even house elves likely originated as humans who had irritated a particularly powerful wizard and then went on to reproduce. House elves were likely created as slaves, and continue to serve in that capacity today. The Acromantula have a traceable origin to Arachne, who affronted the witch Athena.

While the source of our ability to manipulate magic has been clearly defined, the source of magic itself is still a mystery. It is not derived from our own energy, otherwise we would exhaust that energy rapidly. Instead, when a wizard tires, it is because he has exhausted the store of energy in his body and cannot quickly generate more from his environment. The amount of energy a wizard can use at any point is vernacularly called the 'magical core' as the energy has a tendency to concentrate in the center of the body. Some magical cores are significantly larger than others, occasionally exponentially so, but the core is capable of significant growth through training and and experience.

The magical core is derived from the number and potency of the magical enzymes in a wizards body, specifically the magic enzyme responsible for the manipulation of magic. This manipulation is directed by the nervous system, with some systems being more attuned to their magic than others, and therefore more able to efficiently control it. While the core dictates a wizards power, the level of control dictates the ease with which he learns simpler spells.

At this point, witches and wizards were already using their magic in phenomenal ways, but they were approaching an enormous discovery that would exponentially increase their control and their power. And it all goes back to the story of Romulus and Remus of Rome.


	2. The Origins of Wands and Incantations

A Brief History of Magic

By Cronus Tempus

Chapter Two: The origins of Wands and Incantations

Two of the most famous, or infamous, characters in all of Wizard History are the brothers who founded what would become the Roman Empire, Romulus and Remus, the sons of Mars. As we discussed earlier, many gods of ancient times were actually extraordinarily powerful wizards. Mars was , to put it kindly, a violent, unstable, despicable warlock with a taste for wanton destruction and terror, fashioning himself as "The God of War". What's worse is that the man might have actually believed it, since wizards as well as muggles were then largely ignorant of their own powers.

Being a "God" and on a level above mankind, Mars saw fit to take whatever he desired from the surrounding muggle settlements, be it food, wine or women. One of these women was Rhea Silvia, who was a Virgin sworn to the witch Vesta, a powerful opponent of Mars and also a member of the Roman pantheon of gods. In an arrogant attempt to best his rival, he repeatedly had his way with her most beautiful and favored of servants. This plan, of course, backfired as Rhea became pregnant, which you would think would be the logical conclusion to repeated acts of breeding, but was never considered a possibility by the 'all powerful' war god.

Realizing that Vesta would show him no mercy if she discovered his transgression, Mars hid the evidence by abducting Rhea and obliviating* her fellow servants . When she gave birth to two twins in March of 771 BC, he wanted nothing to do with them and initially planned to kill them. However, Rhea pleaded and bargained for their lives, and Mars granted her the small mercy of sparing them. Rhea lived out the rest of her days as his concubine until his death in battle fourteen years later, and is to this day mourned for and honored by witches everywhere.

Mars, meanwhile, disposed of the children by abandoning the twins to a wolf pack. With them, he left two coin pouches with 17 pieces of silver and a magical object, which was the customary wizarding birth token in his time. With Romulus, the elder twin who he somewhat favored, he left an enchanted dagger. With Remus, the younger twin ( who was born a few moments after his brother ) he left what he thought would be useless, a strand of hair from a unicorn he had slain. He placed compulsion charms on the wolves to feed and care for the children, and left, never seeing either of them again.

After an indeterminate time of being haphazardly cared for by wolves, the boys were found by local shepherds who took them back to the village and raised them as their own. Romulus was quickly integrated into the town, and was reputably a handsome, athletic young man with a dagger around his neck and a scar on his chest from tumbling with the wolf cubs. Romulus was a prominent leader of the youth of the village, and was as charismatic as he was vicious. Remus, by contrast, was a solitary loner, often preferring the forest of his youth to the bustle of town, and had a much less romantic keepsake from his infancy with the wolves, a horrible limp that required him to carry a cane at all times.

Despite their vast differences and quarrels, the two boys had a sort of kinship unrivaled in the area, and when Remus was seen, he was never far from his mischievous brother. One day, Romulus suggested to his brother that he place his unicorn strand, which the boys had by this time identified, into his walking stick to prevent it being stolen. Remus jokingly did this, but then experimented. Remus had learned in his time in the forest that the resonant magic from the unicorn hair could enhance his own, and did his best to enchant his cane as well. The enchanted wood and unicorn hair became a crude wand, the first wand, and it exponentially increased Remus's control over his powers.

Astonished, he then began experimenting in the woods even more, and was seldom seen even by Romulus. He, as many proto-wizards did, began keying certain spells to certain movements, and more, certain spells to certain words. Remus, however, recorded his findings, and began compiling his masterwork " A Simple Book of Spells".

Magic comes from the energy collected from an unknown source and directed by magical enzymes and a wizards nervous system. Any bit of magic can be performed using any trigger, but by establishing certain movements and certain words as the trigger, a wizard can repeatedly use the same spell over and over again.

Remus's insight is why magical children bear his name to this day, why Latin is still universally used as the language of magic, because it is the language he spoke. Many of his spells are still in use today, including_ Accio, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio _and _Aguamenti_. Remus became the first modern wizard, and he recorded his knowledge to share with all who would follow him.

Using his magic, a teenaged Remus finally healed his lingering limp and announced his powers by walking into town on his own legs, his cane now a formidable weapon. After finding his brother, Remus told Romulus in detail about his powers, and the two brothers conspired once more.

Romulus had often fantasized about leaving the village and becoming a conquering hero, and his bond to his brother was the only thing keeping him from this. Now that his brother was able to accompany him, and a valuable asset as well, nothing could stand in his way.

Many volumes can and have been filled simply with the adventures and exploits of the two brothers. From slaying dragons, to saving princesses, to narrowly escaping the clutches of a goblin army, the tales are numerous and nearly unrivaled in magnitude.

What can be expressed in this brief history is this, the magical power of Remus and the bravery and charisma of Romulus drew more and more adventurers and warriors to their side. As Romulus's band of brigands expanded it became necessary to set up a permanent base, the beginnings of a kingdom.

While Romulus was the undisputed captain of these ruffians, and was adored and obeyed, Remus was shunned and hated as many wizards were. Those who could not understand him could never respect him, and were always suspicious of him. This suspicion eventually reached the point where it infected Romulus himself, and a riff began to form between the two once close brothers.

When a spot was chosen between seven hills on the Tiber, a dispute began between the two as to what it's name should be. Romulus, who was to be king, insisted that it bear the name Rome for him. Remus was the sole challenger, claiming that his magic was responsible for the groups success, and that if Romulus was to be king then at least the city should bear the name Rem, for him.

Romulus then pointed out that he had done more for the city than any one else. " Behind me is a mighty army, ready to defend our city at any time and from any foe. I have amassed this force, to defend the settlement that I claim as my own, and this is why it should bear my name. What have you done to deserve this honor in my stead?"

Remus paused, then responded. " Meet me at the edge of the city when the sun rises tomorrow, with your army, and then I shall show how I will protect the town." Romulus agreed to this arrangement, and retired to this chambers. Remus, meanwhile, spent the entire night outside, no one exactly certain what he was doing.

At the crack of dawn, the city woke and began to walk to the edge of town, gleeful about Remus's coming defeat. As the approached, however, it became clear that Remus was not the one who would fall from grace that day. To the amazement of all, there stood a mighty wall surrounding the entirety of the settlement, and at the top of the gates of the town was a panting, shivering, but victorious Remus.

"This, Romulus, is how I shall protect Rem." He laughed, finally besting his lauded brother. At this, something broke inside of Romulus. For many wizards at the time, the ability to control their magic was far beyond them, indeed it was so far beyond Romulus he never realized he had magic, but the raw emotion of humiliation set off a powerful act of accidental magic. Romulus pulled out his dagger and slashed it forward in anger, but the force of his magic sent a cutting curse right towards his brother, who was so exhausted from transfiguring a wall that he could do nothing but watch in horror as it struck him. No one is sure whether it was the curse or the fall that killed him, but regardless, Remus lied dead outside of Rome's walls.

Romulus felt a wave of overpowering guilt, and tried to bring his brother back, but no magic can truly bring back the dead. Romulus was crowned king of the city, and in tribute to his brother, declared it a safe haven for witches and wizards everywhere. He also founded the 'Rem Scholam Magicum' or Remus's School of Magic, as the first formal institution of magical learning in the world, open to wizards of all ages. Rome's history had been riddled with magic and blood, and it would continue to be so for a very long time. But while Remus's wall may have fallen long ago, the legacy of his magic lives on in all of us, with every swish and flick of our wands.

*Obliviation refers specifically to the affect of a memory charm on an individual, i.e. the selective wiping of their memory.


End file.
